


oh, your love is sunlight

by bellamyblakru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), So does everyone else, also, honestly, hopefully it came out okay??, i just wanted to try to write something without angst, sigh i tried, soft merlin and arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru
Summary: just a wholesome fic with merlin, arthur, gwaine, and lancelot in the moonlight catching some fireflies
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	oh, your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydiamxrtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/gifts).



Gaius said he needed fireflies for a new potion he was working on, but Merlin secretly thought he was just trying to get rid of him for a few hours. Merlin had been pacing the floor, worried about a threat against Arthur, of course, without noticing Gaius’s raising eyebrow and concern.

Merlin went to bring Arthur dinner, but ultimately ran into Gwaine and Lancelot who distracted him for ten minutes too long—their conversation ended with the knights preparing supplies for an impromptu camping trip to fulfill Gaius’s request, since they told Merlin they will be going with him (to make sure he is safe, totally not to watch the pretty fireflies in the moonlight). By the time he reached Arthur’s room, he was a little late and Arthur started pacing in worry. Arthur sighed an almost nonexistent breath in relief, then put up a front of irritation. Merlin told him why he was late, and Arthur completely forgot he was supposed to be annoyed with Merlin.  
“You’re going out now? It’s nighttime!” Arthur exclaimed, non-believing.  
“Yeah, what about it? Are you about to make a big deal about it as well? The other knights already made it clear that I wouldn’t be alone even if I wanted to be,” Merlin grumbled, putting down his dinner, “even though I am the most powerful warlock to walk to earth.”  
Arthur scoffed, “Powerful warlock or not, you attract danger like a moth to a flame.” He paused, with a new light gleaming from his eyes and a smirk growing on his face, “I guess I’ll have to come as well.”  
Merlin gaped, “Really? Why? You think Gwaine and Lance aren’t enough as my babysitters?”  
“They are some of my best, but not THE best” he said, while puffing out his chest in an exaggerated prideful way that made Merlin chuckle.  
“Okay, okay. Come along then, but pack yourself! I have my own stuff to get.” Merlin tried to sound annoyed, but couldn’t really muster it up with how much affection he felt for Arthur at the moment.

Twenty minutes later found the boys at the stables, readying for their nighttime adventure. They separated the load between the four of them, and they all jumped on their horses. Arthur was leading with Merlin next to him, closely followed by Lancelot and Gwaine.  
Merlin, being surrounded by his favorite people in the world, couldn’t help the little smile that was on his face. As stupid as this fake quest was, at least he could spend time with his family—especially Arthur.  
The moonlight shown through the trees, alighting Arthur in an otherworldly glow that made Merlin stare for too long. At times like these, Merlin could see the legend Arthur will become. His Once and Future King, destined to change the world forever. His silhouette was as intimidating as Arthur himself, and there was no doubt in Merlin’s mind that Arthur was simply born ready for this role. Leading, providing, and loving his kingdom with a head of steel and a heart of gold, Arthur was perfect for his part in history. Merlin felt humbled to be able to sit at his side.

Arthur noticed Merlin’s staring, but decided to not say anything for the moment. Merlin’s face looked so adoring in his peripheral that Arthur didn’t want it to go away, especially on his account.

They were all laughing at something Lance said when they finally reached the lake that Merlin wanted to go to. The sky was a dark blue, filled with so many stars that they had to stop for a second just to admire it. After a few moments of pondering, Merlin began setting up camp. The knights, and the king himself, helped him along as this wasn’t a normal royal quest, just a small exploration with friends.

The camp was set up, a small fire was going, and Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot were lounging around it. Merlin had packed four jars with small breathing holes on top for the fireflies, so he went to go bring them out to get started.

Gwaine and Lancelot asked if they could help, and Merlin couldn’t say no to their eager faces—even though he knew they would mess around for ages before they actually captured some bugs. Arthur took their help as his excuse to just lay there in the night, but honestly, he wanted to watch Merlin work.

A working Merlin was one of Arthur’s favorite Merlins to watch, but he could never figure out the right way to be in the same room as it happened. A King couldn’t be seen staring at his physician’s apprentice at work, especially when the King was supposed to be doing important kingly activities.

Arthur has seen Merlin fighting for him, cleaning for him, helping him lead, but when Merlin was working on something he was passionate about, it was a beautiful sight. Merlin, with his back straight and chin lifted, would address his work with a clinical eye and an aura of internal strength and power. However, right now, Merlin was currently laughing at the way Gwaine was leaping across the field, too close to the lake for Lancelot’s liking, trying to catch the three fireflies in front of him.

Merlin’s eyes were crinkled, alight with the orange light of the bugs that made him look more magical than he ever has. Arthur has watched Merlin take down armies in his name, but the gentle golden glow around him now makes Merlin seem more powerful than ever before. _For you, only for you_ , Arthur remembered Merlin saying. But watching him now, so at peace with nature and his friends, made Arthur’s heart clenched. He didn’t want Merlin to just fight for him, clean for him, and help him rule, he wanted Merlin to be at his side—in everything.

Arthur wanted to marry Merlin, that much was clear. Would Merlin want to marry Arthur? That was his biggest worry. Arthur saw how loyal and dedicated Merlin was to him, but was it only because they were friends? Or maybe Merlin felt the same way?

Under the soft moon and firefly lighting, anything seemed possible. And for a moment, Arthur could imagine two kings ruling for Camelot, side by side, making their own legacy—together.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh, i don’t like this as much as my other fic, but i wanted to give it a go!!
> 
> come say hello on tumblr ( @bellamyblakru ) and, if you want to, request me something to write!! i try to write requests the same day they are asked :,)
> 
> (title from hozier’s sunlight)


End file.
